


Going Somewhere

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Тсунаеши — это больше не Тсунаеши.





	Going Somewhere

Он хочет увезти его подальше от этого города. От мафии. От людей, прорастающих сквозь кожу, вплетающих корни в чужую нервную систему в попытке не отпускать.

Реборн понимает это внезапно. Осознание накатывает удушливой волной летнего смога, когда Савада в очередной раз летит вниз со склона, и пламя на его лбу оборачивается серым дымком, и разодранная на лоскуты рубашка окрашивается в зеленый травяной сок.

Тсуна поднимается на трясущихся ногах, откашливается, прижимая руку к ребрам — наверняка отбил, — и с какой-то тонкой, фальшивой ноткой истерики в голосе заявляет, что с него на сегодня хватит. Угловатая фигура смазывается, будто по ней провели ластиком, и на месте Савады на секунду возникает кто-то другой, кто-то совершенно чужой: то ли Джотто, с укором смотрящий на аркобалено, то ли мягко улыбающаяся чему-то неведомому Луче. Реборн сжимает губы и отгоняет от себя воспоминания, скрипящие на зубах мелкими песчинками.

Тсунаеши — это Тсунаеши. Подросший, уставший, живой. Что-то большее, чем просто призрак, запертый в кольце, или обломок прошлого, засевший в мозговом отделе, том самом, что отвечает за память.

Реборн хочет увезти Саваду отсюда, пока Тсуна — еще Тсуна.

Тсунаеши ругается себе под нос, ворчит скорее для приличия, когда идет домой, прихрамывая. Аркобалено шагает прямо за ним, рассматривает чужую спину — больше не сгорбленную в попытке казаться меньше; плечи — расправленные, несмотря на все синяки и ушибы; короткий ежик волос, оставшийся от торчавшей во все стороны прически.

Дома Нана, как и всегда, готовит ужин. Причитает, глядя на синяки, треплет сына по пыльной щеке, смеется излишне звонко. Тсунаеши улыбается в ответ: мягко, вежливо, как-то не так, и плетется в ванную, запирается там, прячется за струями воды, как за стеной, чтобы никто не достал.

Растворимый кофе пахнет ложью. Реборн давится им в попытке заглушить странное зудящее желание схватить юродивого мальчишку и увезти от Наны, напевающей что-то, от кричащих на втором этаже детей, от Хранителей, традиционно являющихся к ужину, и сжимает детскими пальцами чашку.

Тсуна все же выходит из ванной, приземляется за стол, улыбается все так же вежливо, сидит идеально ровно, и Реборн видит в его взгляде, что Савада тоже понимает: он — почти он, но уже не совсем, не на все сто процентов; словно разобранный паззл, в который добавили деталей из другой коробки.

Словно какой-то дух или призрак, Реборн всегда приходит только к несчастливым детям. По правде говоря, в мафии не бывает счастливых детей. Тсуна был счастливым когда-то.

Когда-то давным-давно.

Реборн хочет увезти Тсунаеши подальше от этого города. От мафии. От людей, прорастающих сквозь кожу, вплетающих корни в чужую нервную систему в попытке не отпускать. Реборн хочет увезти его. И понимает — не дастся. Не поедет. Останется тут всем назло, будет улыбаться вежливо-вежливо, подставлять мягкие румяные щеки под ладони матери, щурить глаза — невыносимо чужие.

Реборн хочет увезти Тсунаеши подальше, но знает, что тот не поедет — потому что Реборн воспитал его так, потому что Реборн так учил, потому что уже поздно что-то менять.

Тсунаеши — это не Джотто и не Луче, Тсунаеши — это больше не Тсунаеши, Тсунаеши — это идеальный будущий босс, Тсунаеши — это отражение Реборна, пока еще размытое, смазанное, но обретающее четкость с каждым дерганым движением минутной стрелки часов.

Тсуна поднимает взгляд, смотрит аркобалено в глаза — вежливо и чуть вопросительно, улыбается — тоже вежливо, слегка криво, и его голос с тонкими, фальшивыми нотками истерики звучит в тишине крошечной кухни, словно удар колокола — или удар под дых.

Реборн слышит проглоченный вопрос будто наяву.

Что ты наделал?


End file.
